winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Crystal Flame
Hi Magicwinxenchantix! How are you.I love cats too You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 21:11, February 9, 2015 (UTC) It's actually 1:00 am right now were I live.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 21:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw you edit a certain Winx Club episode page a few days ago EloiseWinx (talk) 00:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add spaces between the templates and text as they result in unnecessary spacing in the final publication. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:33, February 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower That's Ok. Welcome back! I just realised something, we both are ninth graders and girls! How are your studies going on? I have PTM today for my practice exams! I just hope the marks satisfy my parents! You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 05:19, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to have my Finals now from 5th March. All the best with your studies. PTM is actually Parent Teacher Meeting. I got good grades and I'm so happy. Now I'll just have to score higher than what I have achieved now. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! February 23, 2016 (UTC) It's just that they are jellous of your talent. That's what my dad used to say when I used to tell him that! Besides, you can close your eyes and tell the speech or imagin that you are the only one present in the class that also works.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 15:12, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I used to have a lot of friends but now after coming to 9th, everyone says that I'm still childish and haven't grown up! so I have only one friend and we are only language partners. All the best for you speech, I'm sure you'll be able to do it well. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:06, February 26, 2016 (UTC) We are friends arn't we? Your welcome. Hope you do good with you speech again. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi Winx Crystal Flame. How are you? and how did your speech go? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:52, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations. I had the same topic (animal cruelty right?) for my Essay competition when I was in 7th! My teacher had love my speech but I got out as the other teacher said that I din't have the proper expressions for my essay! Well if you die now then how will you be able to know whether you will be great in your future speech. Of course if it goes wrong, then you can scream I'm dead. It really helps you know. I tried it once and it was a load of. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:32, March 5, 2016 (UTC)